randomrockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Stop the Party
Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't Stop The Party. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Don't Stop the Party Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. This is that original, This has no identical, You can't have my digital, Future Aboriginal, Get up off my genitals, I stay on that pinnacle, Chewin up my lryicals, Call me verbal criminal, Send you to that clinical, Subscribe use of Chemicals, I.D.O. and visual, can't see me, invisible. I old school like Biblical, Futuristic next level, Never on that typical Will I stop I never know... I aint gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it) I aint gonna quit should I've won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it You can't stop us now... I aint gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it) I aint gonna quit should I've won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now... Don't Stop the Party Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. You could cause me crazy man, Everyday I'm party'in, You could find me at the club, Pop'n bottles, minglin, Ladies danc'in to the jam, Act'n all day, man oh man, Got me in the mood again, At the party, partyan, Yeah I get that happenen, Taken shots, Whatever man Party like a veteran, Music is my medicine, You, and Bobby Settlan, Can't restart I'm stepin in, Take control and feel the band Yeah that's right everyone jam. I'm that one that lights it up We red hot like fire trucks, Burn that book, that what up, Tell that DJ turn it up. We droppin, that music, good people all around We Rockin', Head Knockin', Coz they can't shut us down. Aint Aint no stoppin' We gonna keep on rockin', Baby aint no stoppin, U can't a stop us now. I aint gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it) I aint gonna quit should I've won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it You can't stop us now... I aint gonna stop until I'm done (don't stop it) I aint gonna quit should I've won Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it Now baby don't you stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it Even if wanna to, you can't stop us now... Don't Stop the Party Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Don't, don't, don't, don't, Don't, don't, don't, don't, Stop, stop, stop, The, the, the, don't Stop The Party. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas